


Ценник

by LRaien



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: маленький казус при первом знакомстве Мэла и Инары во время аренды шаттла.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds & Inara Serra
Kudos: 2





	Ценник

— Я не буду обслуживать экипаж бесплатно.  
Это разумное условие, учитывая специфику работы компаньонки. В общем-то, Мэлу всё равно, но невозможно удержаться от язвительного замечания.  
— Окей, — фыркает он. — И каков ценник?  
У этой компаньонки, Инары, оказывается поистине королевская выдержка: она лишь дёргает бровью и достаёт из своих вещей планшет, лёгким движением пальцев открывает нужный файл и протягивает капитану. Её взгляд словно смеётся над тупым солдафоном, но прежде, чем Мэл успевает сказать очередную колкость, он видит цифры.  
Огромные цифры с таким количеством нулей, которого он уже давно не видел.  
Выждав некоторое время, Инара вытаскивает планшет из руки капитана и добавляет, надменно улыбаясь:  
— И это со скидкой.


End file.
